Broken Hourglass::Gaara::
by XAddicted2HakuX
Summary: A cursed baby is born. As a child she meets up with Gaara who is called a monster. They find they have things in common and become friends. Six years later what will happen when she goes on a mission to assist the sand siblings? GaaraXOC


_**Watch a hourglass filled with sand sitting on a table making a steady pace in time,**_

_**But one girl broke that, she knew the bell would ring before it even chimed,**_

_**Grains of sand dropping awaiting the future,**_

_**But this girl could change it before it was to late,**_

_**She could break the hourglass along with sealing your fate...**_

* * *

**Name**: Ryuu Hoshi (Means: _Star Dragon)_ Last name first

**Gender:** Female.

**Looks:** Big brown eyes, and Short brown hair (If it really bothers you that much you can look however you want)

**Birthplace:** The Light Village or The Village Hidden in the Mountains.

**Curse: **You can see in to the future, and look into peoples minds.

**Birthmarks:** A small red star under your right eye.

**The Great Ryuu Clan:** Ryuu is he Japanese word for dragon. The Ryuu clan has been known for their powerful Summoning Jutsus and campaionship of dragons. Every other male in the clan can summon a large dragon that will finish off the opponent. However this move takes a lot of charka and is only used when needed. But for some reason even though you were female you could still summon a dragon. Hmmm...

**Fighting Style:** You fight with a large sword, you add your charka to the sword to make it stronger. You can also use your sword to create elemental attacks. (Wind, Fire, Water, Lightning, Earth) You sometimes use your clan's secret summoning jutsu.  
(Now that i think about it, you fight kinda like Zazbuza, except your faster and your sword is smaller.)

* * *

**((((((((:::::::Broken Hourglass, Chapter One::::::::)))))))) **

_**Start:**_

* * *

"Dragon Summoning Jutsu!" Your father said as he summoned a large fierce red dragon.

"Finish him!" Your father frowned as the dragon attacked the mysterious man in black. The man grunted and kneeled down.

"You have displeased me and doing so your first child's fate is mine she will be all seeing looking in to people's souls and the future before us, knowing what will happen before it even happens. You will name her Hoshi after the all seeing stars in the sky for she will lend their power. But mark my word in having a most powerful child as her comes with a price, for your wife's life will be sacrificed for you to bear such a child. This child will bring nothing but hardships and misfortunes to you and the great Ryuu clan..." He said weakly but still in a hate filled voice.

"Why are you doing this?!" Declared your mother with fresh tears going down her face.

"Heh, it is your fate..." The man said with a smirk across his lips.

"You BASTURD! Stop messing with our heads you have no power over me or my wife!" Your father said as he pierced a kunai through the man. The mysterious man grunted in pain as he grasped a tree. Then unexpectedly chuckled sadistically.

"You tell yourself that, for the day you crossed my path you will regret for the rest of your life. For the rest of your breathing days will be filled with nothing but sadness and grief." The man said with a sickly grin.

"Please don't do this to us!" Your mother begged in a desperate tone.

"It's to late my dear it's already in the stars, your fate was sealed from the beginning..." The man said as he breathed his last undeserving breath.

Your mother watched in horror as the man laid motionless on the ground.

"Don't worry my dear that old baka knows nothing. I'll never let anything happen to you." Your father said as he caught a stray tear on her paled face.

"You promise?" She said as she sniffled.

"I promise..." Your Father said softly as he caringly embraced his wife.

But all the promises in the world could not help this poor couple...

* * *

Both of your parents had mostly forgotten about the curse, but deep down it still lingered in their minds...

A nervous father paced the hall back and forth, with the worst possible scenario replaying in his head.

"Ahhh-ahhh!!" A newly baby's cry echoed through the Ryuu residence.

It's a girl! Was heard from one of the nurses inside the delivery room.

A single doctor walked out of the delivery room she closed the door which seemingly echoed throughout the large house. She removed her mask and bloody gloves and sighed in shame of what she had to do. She walked solemnly and slowly towards the anxious father.

"Well?" The anxious man asked.

The female doctor let out a sigh.

"There were complications..." She said simply.

"With the baby?" Asked a concerned father.

"No, you have a healthy baby girl in there, it's your wife..."

"...?"

"Mr. Ryuu you may want to sit down." She said as she motioned toward a bench.

The man sat worriedly on the bench and the doctor joined him.

"I'm sorry your wife did not make the delivery..." The doctor said as she looked down in shame.

"What?" Said the father in shock.

"But...Yuki..."

"Oh, god!" He said with his head in his hands.

The broken-hearted man sobbed in to his hands for what seemed like an eternity...

What he had feared was a reality, the curse had sealed his fate...

* * *

A five year old you walked, faithfully next to her father. You were very mature for such a young age and knew many things about the world and how it worked. You had gone on many trips like this with your dad before, to read people's futures, you saw it as a favor for your father, but he saw you as just a tool to impress high ranking people for power and to make money. For he had no love for you because you took away the one thing that mattered to him the most. You smiled as you watched the sand twirl around in the wind. The sand intrigued you very much.

"Now, Hoshi this man is not like any other person you used your "gift" on, so you have to tell him what he wants to hear, ok?" He said with a stern look and voice to match.

"Ok daddy, but what is so special about him?" You asked out of curiosity with a smile.

"He is the Kazekage the ruler of the Sand Village."

Oh...Like you are of our village." You said.

"Yes, but their village is much more powerful and big. That's why I want to get in good relations with them." He said as he looked at you.

'She looks just like Yuki...' He thought as he looked at his cursed daughter.

"Ok, daddy I won't let you down!" You said as you looked in his deep blue eyes.

He just turned away and grunted. Though you never showed it tore you heart in half that he never praised you. You and your father walked up to a large gate and passed through after your father gave a man a pass. You looked around at your surroundings...

You and you father walked up the Kazekage's huge palace.

"Wow..." You said as you stared at the many fancy decorations on the walls. Pretty soon you walked in to a decent sized room with a man dressed in white at a desk.

"Well, hello Mr. Ryuu I understand you daughter has a special gift?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." Your father replied.

While the man and your father were talking you glanced around the room. One thing in particular caught your eye. A boy about your age sitting in the corner in a small chair looking down. He had deep red messy hair, turquoise colored eyes, and around his eyes were black circles that made him like a raccoon. You stared at the boy in wonder, for you had never seen someone who looked so peculiar.

'He looks so sad...' You thought feeling bad for him.

You decided to look into his mind. You closed your eyes and concentrated on him. A flood of his memories hit you...

_'Ah! It's Gaara run for you lives!'_

_'Monster!'_

_'Don't look at him.'_

_'Wait don't leave me!'_

_Go home!_

You opened you eyes that were now welled up with tears.

"Gaara..." You whispered.

'He's just like me... He has no friends...' You thought as you continued to stare at him.

You quickly washed off your sadness with a good idea...

I know! He can be my first friend and I can be his first friend!' You thought happily.

You smiled.Then you felt your dad tap you on the shoulder.

"Hoshi you go outside while me and the Kazekage discuss some grown people things."

"Gaara you too." Said the man in white sternly.

"Ok..." Gaara said as he sadly walked out the door.

You followed him. And your father closed the door behind you. It startled you so you looked back. When you turned around Gaara was gone.

"Where did he go?" You said as you looked around. You sighed.

"Oh, well..." You said as you walked outside, you looked around and watched the sand blow the wind. You giggled as you watched it, oh how it amused you so... You decided to take a walk around the village. There weren't many people walking around like in your village. As you walked more you realized how hot it actually was.

'Ugh, that's why there's no one walking it's so hot out here...'

You thought as you put up your hand as a visor. Pretty soon you spotted a playground.

"Yay! I want to go on the swings!" You yelled happily.

When you got there you noticed Gaara was also swinging slowly with a teddy bear in his hand. The swing creaked as he went back and forth. You ran over to him and sat on the swing next to him.

"Hi, I like your bear!" You said with a smile.

He looked at you taken back.

"Y-You do?" He stuttered out.

"Yes! My name is Hoshi!"

"My name is G-Gaara" He again stuttered nervously.

"Heh, I like your name!" You said.

He gave you a small smile.

"Your not afraid of me?" He asked with big eyes.

"No why would I be?" You asked unaware.

"Because of this..." He said as he held up his hand making some sand jump up.

"Wow that's so cool!" You said because you were already fascinated with sand.

"Really?" He asked with the biggest smile his tortured soul could muster.

"Yes one of my favorite things is sand, I wish we had more of it in my village."

He continued to smile at you.

"You have a nice smile, it suits you!" You said as you touched his nose.

He laughed nervously and blushed. He picked a flower that was really a weed (It's the thought that counts...) with sand and put it in front of you.

"That's for you..." he said shyly behind his teddy bear.

"Oh, thank you Gaara-kun!" You smiled as you put it behind your ear. You smiled.

"Ha, I bet I can go higher than you!" You said playfully as you started swinging.

Gaara caught on and started swinging faster. You and Gaara played all day and never wanted it to end.

"Gaara-kun your my best friend." You said as you hugged him around his neck.

"Your my best friend too..." Gaara said in his cutely shy voice.

"I know let's take a picture so we can remember this day forever!"

"Ok..." Gaara said just happy to have a friend.

You took off your pink backpack and took out your camera and stand. You put the timer on for ten seconds. You set it so it would make two copies, one for you and your new best friend.

"Ok, smile Gaara!" You said as you stood beside him.

You gave Gaara a kiss on the cheek as the camera flashed, he blushed a billion shades of red. It was indeed a very cute picture. "Ok, all done!" You said as you got the pictures and put your camera back in your backpack while Gaara touched his cheek.

"Here!" You said as you gave him a picture. He looked at it and smiled. He finally had a friend...

-------------------------------

You two sat back to back on a sandy hill talking about random things.

"Hoshi-chan?" Gaara asked quietly.

"Yes, Gaara-kun?" You said doodling in the sand.

"What does pain feel like?"

"Well pain hurts really bad, but it goes away eventually..." You said as you looked up at the setting sun.

"I was wondering because I've never felt pain before...my sand shield interferes..."

"Well pain comes in many forms physical pain and pain in your heart, either way it is a bad thing, and you should never feel it." You said.

"I think I know what your talking about..." Gaara said turning around. You also turned around.

"I always hurt right here, but it doesn't bleed..." He said putting his hand over his heart.

"That is pain in your heart, and grandpa said that it can only be healed by...love from another person..." You said softly not fully understanding what you just said.

"Love..." Gaara had a introspective look on his face.

"Yeah I'm not quite sure what it is yet, but someday I hope I do!" You said with a hopeful smile. You leaned against each other's backs again with a comfortable silence.

"Hoshi-chan?" Gaara asked again.

"Yeah?"

"When your around me, it doesn't hurt as much anymore..." He said as he held his heart...

Which ached a little less than before...

-----------------------------

After you read the Kazekage's future, it was time to go...

"Wait! I have to say bye to Gaara-kun!"

"No, Hoshi we have to go." You father said sternly.

"But..."

"No, buts let's go." You father said as he grabbed you arm and dragged you out the large gate you came in through.

You looked at the swirling sand and thought of Gaara.

"Goodbye Gaara-kun I'll miss you...today was the happiest of my life and I'll **never** forget you...I** promise**..." You whispered as you held the flower and picture close to your heart, with tears welling up in your eyes. You looked back at the large gate reminding you that you couldn't tell your first friend goodbye...

* * *


End file.
